InuYasha Meets Naruto
by King of Bijuus
Summary: InuYasha walks unknowingly into the hidden village of leaves and The rest of the gang have a very hard time finding him. How does Team 7 take to it when InuYasha gets put on their team when the hokage finds out he has chakra. InuKag NarHin GaaSak MirSan
1. Entering Konoha & ANBU

This is a Inuyasha and Naruto crossover. 

I am only going by what I have found out and someone please correct me on a review.

Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto, Inuyasha or any other character but I can dream right?

No flamz Please.

---------------------------------

Chapter One: Entering Konoha and ANBU

It was dawn and the small village of Konoha was all asleep exept for Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi had a 'ninja' mission for them and they had to wake up Naruto first. The trio walked towards Narutos house. Kakashi was wide awake and Sakura and Sasuke were on the brink of falling asleep. As for Naruto they had yet to wake him. Sakura and Sasuke we going to hate this because it was thier job to wake him up.

As Naruto was sleeping peacfully Sakura and Sasuke entered his home. Sakura entered his room. At the sight of him sleeping she fell right on top of him asleep. He stired a little bit. Sasuke just watched for a moment and did the exact same thing exept he fell on the other side of the bed. Kakashi stood wide awake, waiting for them to come back with Naruto but they didnt. So he entered the house and went straight to the bedroom (A/N Dont ask me how he knew where Narutos room was.) to see both Sakura and Sasuke sleeping. 'slackers' he thought. He tried to wake them but to no avail. So he left to go back to his house for some sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 Hours Later

As Naruto was beggining to wake up he tried to turn over but couldnt so he looked around the room and his eyes finally landed on Sakura nestled up against him half lying on him the other half not. He smiled and shifted as to not wake her and thats when he noticed Sasuke and almost woke him in his repositioning. Sinse he couldnt get up he decided to go back to sleep. As Kakashi woke up an hour later he walked back to Narutos house only to find that they were still asleep. He sighed, then walked into the living room and sat down to watch some tv until they woke up. Then all of a sudden the doorbell rung and kakashi hurriedly opened the door to see the ANBU people standing there. " What do you want?" Kakashi asked annoyed. "We have come looking for Naruto Uzamaki." One of them hurriedly said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
With InuYasha

As InuYasha walked through the forest, he thought of who to choose: Kagome or Kikyou? It was a thought that he would have to think about for a long, long time. It was dawn so no one was awake as he walked towards a village. He slowly walked into the villiage to see a man dressed in funny looking clothes, grey hair and a blue mask and a headband over his left eye walk into the house he was standing in front of followed by a group of men. The first man pushed the group of men out of the house and say " You cant go in because Naruto is asleep and I will tell them you came by. Now go." Inuyasha didnt know who this Naruto person was or why the group needed him so bad or where he was to begin with. So after the people left and the mystery man went back inside he decided to tour the villiage. So he walked through the villiage until someone saw him. Of course people had heard rumors of this hanyou but none of them had actually seen him so the woman screamed and as soon as he had heard that he used his speed to get out of her view. In his rush to get away from the womans view he didnt even see the tree as he ran smack into it and knocked himself out.

When he woke up of course was a different story. He was chained up by his wrists and ankles with alot of people watching him. Watching his ears twitch and that sort of thing. As he opened his eyes he saw that wierd person with the face mask looking at him. "What the hell are you looking at?" InuYasha asked angrily. Then without warning Inuyasha busted out of the chains and stood up so he was even with the person. The person didnt seem suprised at all.  
------------------------------------------------------------------

How did you like the first chapter? I know it was short but I will make the next chapters longer.

If you have any ideas for the story review it to me and you might get a place in the story!


	2. InuYasha vs Kakashi pt 1

Here is the next chapter of InuYasha meets Naruto 

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha stood to face Kakashi. InuYasha growled. Kakashi sneered. for a moment, time stopped as the villagers looked the jounin and the hanyou. Suddenly the Hanyou attacked. Kakashi was ready. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and blocked InuYasha claws as InuYasha slashed at him. Then Kakashi threw the kunai at him. InuYasha back-handed it yelling "Back-Slash Wave!" Kakashi was shocked.Then Kakashi did some hand seals. InuYasha lokked at him wierdly. "What the hell are you doing?" InuYasha asked.

"Chidori!" Kakashi yelled, lightning forming in his hand. Kakashi ran towards InuYasha. InuYasha didnt have time to react. he got hit with Lightning Edge. Blood bursts from Inuyasha's chest. InuYasha eyes turned red as he slowly turned Demon. Kakashi mistaken his demon eyes for the Shardingan(sp?) and his eyes widened. Purple lightning bolts appeared on InuYasha face. His claws and fangs extended. He ran at Kakashi.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" InuYasha yelled. the Three air slices came at Kakashi. He got hit, or so InuYasha thought. In a puff of smoke Kakashi was nothing but a log with 3 slash marks on it. InuYasha growled. they were standing by a big river. so Kakashi ended this battle quick.

"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu "(Water Dragon Blast.) Kakashi yelled from behind InuYasha.

"Shit!" InuYasha yelled as he was hit with a immence blast of water. When the water cleared, InuYasha was covered with water. "I hate water" InuYasha said trying to get the water off his clothes. his demon features had disappeared and he pulled out Tetsusiaga. "Wind Scar!" InuYasha yelled furiously creating an explosion. The yellow blast hit Kakashiand blew him backwards.

Upon hearing the explosion Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke snapped up out of bed. Naruto's panda hat fell off his head and landed on Sasuke's head. Sakura and Naruto burst out laughing at the Uchiha. Once they were done laughing, they got out of Naruto's house and ran to where thier sensei was fighting a legendary Hanyou.

The said hanyou remembered all of the supposed 'jutsus' that Kakashi had done and wondered if he could. "Tekken-fu" InuYasha yelled the first thing that came to mind. He felt his fist harden as Kakashi stood wide-eyed. So did Naruto, and Sakura. InuYasha jumped at the jounin with incredible speed and landed the punch in Kakashi's stomache.

Sasuke jumped in. "Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu." Sasuke yelled firing fire at InuYasha. When the smoke cleared InuYasha stood there perfectly the way he was before.

"My clothes are made of fire rat fur." InuYasha said. "But just in case you were too stupid to figure that ou it means that Im fire proof." InuYasha said.

Sasuke didnt like being called stupid, so he retorted with, " I already knew that dope, Shishi Rendan!" The Uchiha yelled delivering several kickes and punches to the hanyou.

Naruto didnt want to be left out so he ran towards the hanyou. "kage Bushin no jutsu! he created 30 clones. "Henge no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled doing the sexy no jutsu "Harem no Jutsu!" He finished.

InuYasha's nose bled a little "That's just discusting.(sp?)" he said looking at the females Naruto's. He fell unconcious.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter I was in a hurry.


	3. InuYasha is Found

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or naruto.  
--------------------------------

InuYasha slowly awoke. InuYasha looked around and noticed that there was alot of nins looking at him with curious stares. The ninjas looking at him belonged to:Anko, some ANBU, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, All of the thirteen Clan Heads. "What the fuck are you looking at?" InuYasha snarled. The clan heads flinched except Hiashi who replied.

"You." Hiashi said simply.

Tsnunade looked at InuYasha and said "State your name and your buisness In konoha."

InuYasha sighed. "InuYasha, and I don't even know how I got here, Where is here anyway?" He asked.

"You will apologize to Hiashi before we answer you." Tsunade relied.

"Screw you." InuYasha bit out, venom dropping out of his mouth. InuYasha then realized that he was tied up. He smirked. He used his other claws to cut the ropes against his fingers. He kept his hands behind his back not to raise suspition. Kakashi noticed InuYasha's hand move a little. InuYasha looked out the window and saw that the sun was in the middle of the sky and thought 'Damn it I've been gone too long, Kagome is gonna sit me so hard when I get back. Speaking of kagome, one of these freaky little people must of found her because I smell her getting closer.' InuYasha instantly stood up and was about to get away when another person said.

"Kagemane, no jutsu." InuYasha couldn't move any more.

"Damn it!" InuYasha cursed. "I can't move." he said beginning to struggle furiously but it wasn't working. The man who had used the kagemane jutsu was still kneeling down.

"Your body can't move on its own until I release this jutsu." Shikaku said. ((A/N: I think thats what shikamaru's dad's name is?))

"Screw you too." InuYasha replied.

-  
Heheh Sorry about the long chapter. I'm kinda grounded from the computer and I can't risk my mom getting home. 


End file.
